


The Moment:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Strength Of One Another Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cancer, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Engagement Ring/Engagement Rings, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e20 He Lokomaika'I Ka Manu O Kaiona (Kind is the Bird of Kaiona), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Home, Homecoming, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e20 He Lokomaika'I Ka Manu O Kaiona (Kind is the Bird of Kaiona), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Surprises, cancer-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is happy that Catherine is cancer free, He decided to propose right then, & there. Is he successful?, Does she accept?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Series: Strength Of One Another Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094105





	The Moment:

*Summary: Steve is happy that Catherine is cancer free, He decided to propose right then, & there. Is he successful?, Does she accept?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

After the cases wrapped, Everyone went to celebrate Catherine being cancer free, & coming back to **_Five-O_**. The Navy Beauty was just so happy, & her life was back on track, cause she is back with Steve, & her ohana. It was a dream come true, & she never wants to wake up from it. Plus, She can’t stop smiling, when she showed up with Steve, & celebrate with their ohana.

They caught up on what’s going on with each others’ lives. Catherine said, “I think that we **_will_** have success, If we work together”. Everyone was agreeing with her, & they all were having fun at their family dinner. Then, Steve was getting all fuzzy inside, cause things were fitting into his world perfectly. “Everyone, I got announcement to make”, The Ohana had an idea of what that is.

The **_Five—O Commander_** got out the ring box, & was about to say what he was gonna say. But, Catherine stopped him, & said, “On your knee, **_Sailor_** ”, She said with a seductive tone, she won’t let the moment be ruined. Everyone else just smiled, as a response. He did, as he was told. “Catherine Rollins, You had been making me happy for the last twenty years, Would you continue to do it for the future ?, Will you marry me ?”, He asked with love, & hope in his eyes.

“Yes, Yes, I will marry you”, Catherine told the hunky brunette, as she had tears in her eyes, as they kissed, & Steve puts the ring on her finger. Everyone came to congratulate the engaged couple, as they were happy too. “We are so happy for you”, Officer Tani Rey said gushing, as she hugged the both of them. “You deserve it”, Captain Lou Grover said smiling, as he winked at them. “The best to both of you”, Officer Junior Reigns said shyly, as he hugged them too, Special Consultant Jerry Ortega added, “It’s about time that something good happens”. Danny said simply emotionally, “Finally”. They ordered champagne, & toasted to the upcoming nuptials. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
